tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutagen Ooze
Mutagen (A.K.A "The Ooze") is a chemical substance that comes from Dimension X, and the reason why the Ninja Turtles (and many of their friends and foes) were created into what they are today, mutants. Not much is known about the Ooze or how it works, but we do know that The Kraang have brought it to Earth to perfect it and test it on many humans, since the physical laws of our world are different from theirs. In "Into Dimension X" Leatherhead used a Kraang Communication orb to inform the turtles the Kraang have perfected the mutagen, and are about to invade. In "The Invasion" The Kraang invade with Kraang Prime, who is stomping around New York City with a tank full of perfected mutagen, and start mutating the city, turning buildings into crystal, and mutating people into Kraang-zombies. How it Works The Ooze comes from the glands of Kraathatrogons. The Kraang "milk" them to receive Mutagen. So far, it has been established that, after hit with the Ooze, the being (whether it be a human or animal) gets its DNA mixed with the last living thing(s) it touched, resulting in a mutant (similar to the 1987 cartoon). However, Leatherhead was mutated in The Kraang's dimension and just turned into a more intelligent and larger alligator. This adds to the fact that the Ooze works different on Earth than in The Kraang's dimension. Yet, this also happened to the turtles and Splinter when they were exposed to it, so this may just happen to non-human creatures if no other DNA is present. Also if human came in contact with Mutagen but did not recently come in contact with an animal or plant the result would be something like Mutagen Man. Sometimes, living creatures also mutate with inanimate objects, making results like Pizza Face or Ice Cream Kitty. Also, if a mutant happens to come in contact with mutagen again, it mutates it further, enhancing all of its current abilities and could also result in new abilities as well. But the Kraang mentioned the Ooze is unpredictable, so that may mean that not all mutations have the same result. Also, in certain cases, some mutations can make victims lose their sapience like WingNut and Mutagen Man for example. When it was perfected it can turn living things into Kraangazoids (zombie like humanoid Kraang) and inanimate objects into crystal. Affects *Humans - DNA mixed with the last living thing(s) it touched, resulting in a mutant hybrid, came in contact with Mutagen but did not recently come in contact with an animal or plant the result would be something like this * If animal comes in contact with machinery it can fuse together in it's mutation like this *Reptiles - Become Humanoid Hybrids *Amphibians - Become Humanoid Hybrids *Birds - Become Humanoid Hybrids *Mammals - Become Humanoid Hybrids *Insects and Bugs - Become larger *Already mutants - Become larger and more unstable Humanoid Hybrids *Vehicle - Turn from non-sentient being into sentient being. If a human driver's DNA merges with it's vehicle the vehicle can gain consciousness and come to life Mutants This is a list of Mutants in the show (characters who have been mutated from the ooze). *Leonardo (was a baby red-eared slider, now a mutant humanoid red-eared slider) *Donatello (was a baby red-eared slider, now a mutant humanoid red-eared slider) *Raphael (was a baby red-eared slider, now a mutant humanoid red-eared slider) *Michelangelo (was a baby red-eared slider, now a mutant humanoid red-eared slider) *Splinter (was a human, now a mutant human/brown rat hybrid) *Snakeweed (was a human, now a mutant human/ivy weed hybrid) *Spider Bytez (was a human, now a mutant human/black widow spider hybrid) *Dr. Tyler Rockwell (was a human, now a mutant human/chimpanzee hybrid) *Pigeon Pete (was a wood pigeon, now a mutant humanoid wood pigeon) *Rahzar (was a human, then a mutant human/Akita hybrid, now a super mutant human/Akita hybrid) *Fishface (was a human, now a mutant human/snakehead hybrid) *Leatherhead (was a baby American alligator, now a mutant humanoid alligator) *The Rat King (was a human, now a human with mutated brain) * Justin (was created from adding mutagen to a mix of random DNA samples) *Spy-Roach (was a cockroach, now a cybernetic mutant humanoid cockroach) *Mutagen Man (was a human, now a mutant human/blob of guts and Mutagen) * Mutant Wasps (were wasps, now a giant mutant wasp) * Squirrelanoids (were eastern gray squirrels, now mutant humanoid eastern gray squirrel) *Slash (was Raph's pet box turtle, now a mutant humanoid tortoise) * Fungus Humungous (was a mushroom, now a mutant cyclops/mushroom hybrid) * Mushroom Men (were mushrooms, now mutant mushrooms) * Ice Cream Kitty (was a tabby cat, now a mutant ice cream/tabby cat hybrid) * Giant Rats (were rats, now giant rats) *Tiger Claw (was a human, now a mutant human/Bengal tiger hybrid) * 1987 Turtles (were baby red-eared sliders, now mutant human/red-eared slider hybrids) * Sir Malachi (was a human, now a mutant human/house sparrow hybrid) * Stockman-Fly (was a human, now a mutant human/housefly hybrid) *Pizza Face (was a human, now a mutant human/pepperoni and mushroom pizza hybrid) *Karai (was Splinter's human daughter taken in by Shredder, now a mutant human/white horned viper hybrid) * Kraang Zombies (were humans, then mutant human/Kraang hybrids, now humans again) * Kirby O'Neil (was April's human father, then a mutant human/vampire bat hybrid, then human again, then a mutant human/Kraang hybrid, now human again) *The Creep (was dirt, and ordinary grass, now a mutant earth creature) *Punk Frogs (were frogs, now mutant humanoid frog) *Napoleon Bonafrog (was a frog, now a mutant humanoid frog) *Attila The Frog (was a frog, now a mutant humanoid frog) *Rasputin The Mad Frog (was a frog, now a mutant humanoid frog) *Genghis Frog (was a frog, now a mutant humanoid frog) * Speed Demon (was a muscle car, now a mutant sentient muscle car entity) *Dr. Cluckingsworth M.D.(was a chicken, now a chicken with an over-sized brain) *The Chimera (was 3 animals, a fish who ate a earthworm which was being carried by a falcon resulting in the first 3 animal mutation) * Shredder Elite (were crustaceans, now mutant human/crustacean hybrids with Shredder's DNA, now Mega Shredder) * Bebop (was a human, now a cybernetic mutant human/warthog hybrid) * Rocksteady (was a human, now a mutant human/white rhinoceros hybrid) * Muckman (was a human, now a mutant human/garbage hybrid) * Joe Eyeball (was Muckman's human eye, now a mutant human/eyeball hybrid) * Mondo Gecko (was a human, now a mutant human/leopard gecko hybrid) *Alopex (was a human, now a mutant human/Red fox hybrid) *Shredder (was a human, now a bio-engineered monster of no known species; became an undead version of this after his revival) Trivia * Being mutated appears to be incredibly painful as in the episode Pulverizer Returns, Timothy cries out "It burns! Man, I didn't think it would burn so bad!" * It's also used to powered the Technodromes. * April is immune to the Ooze. Gallery Mutagen tmnt.png|Donatello holding a Mutagen Canister Mutagen_ooze3.jpg|The toy variant of the Mutagen Ooze Mikey likes the mutagen.jpg Donnie doesn't like Mikey in the hands of the mutagen.jpg April in mutagen.jpg|April sinking in mutagen. Note: She didn't mutate, she's immune. Rasputin the Mad Frog holding a jar of mutagen..jpg Karai in Mutagen.jpg Oh no ooze.png Martin gets hit from sky mutagen.jpg Retromutagen.png Mutagen resting on the Floor.jpg Category:Items Category:Gear Category:Weapons Category:The Kraang Category:Alien Weaponry Category:Toxins Category:Chemicals Category:Mutagens Category:Food